


Magical Shoujo (Shounen) Kaito

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - School, Cliche, F/M, I have no idea where I'm going with this so hell anything could change, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kite in heels and a mini skirt, Magical Boys, Sailor Moon References, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, more characters may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: He kneeled over, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it begin to twitch. "Come here, little one," he cooed to it. It was a cat, and it stared at him desperately with it's huge, amber eyes. "Thank goodness, I was so afraid you were dead. Stay away from the train tracks, alright?"





	1. Chapter 1

Kite had an unbreakable routine in the mornings; waking up, morning stretches, combing his hair, drinking his morning tea, changing clothes, watering all of his plants. By the time he was done, it would be exactly time to walk to school. 

"I'm off," Kite hollered out to his parents as he grabbed his bag and slid on his shoes. He wasn't even sure if his parents were home yet, but he always lets them know anyway. 

The brisk morning air welcomed him. His usual route had him walk past the railroad tracks. Like clockwork, the railroad lights began flashing and the gate closed as he approached them, and the morning train traveled on by. Kite was fond of trains as a young child, and to a degree, he still very much is. He dreamed of hopping on one and going wherever it took him, taking in the beautiful scenery along the way. 

After the train had fully departed and it was now time for him to cross, he noticed a white and furry lump over the tracks. His blood turned to ice as he realized it could be a dead animal. It didn't seem bloody or mangled, which was a good sign, but he still couldn't just go forth and ignore it. He was a very punctual gentleman, never late for class, so it shouldn't hurt him if he was late just this one day to nurse a helpless animal back to health.

He kneeled over, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it begin to twitch. "Come here, little one," he cooed to it. It was a cat, and it stared at him desperately with it's huge, amber eyes. "Thank goodness, I was so afraid you were dead. Stay away from the train tracks, alright?" Kite gave the furry angel a thorough body check, thoroughly examining its back, stomach, ears and paws. It finally flinched when Kite rubbed it's front left paw. He couldn't tell if it was broken or just sprained. 

He reached into the first aid kit he had in his bag and applied a sterile gauze wrapped with bandage around the hurt paw. Kite was afraid that if this cat was a stray, it's injury could get worse. He snuck it into his bag and proceeded on to school. 

-

During lunch period, Kite went outside so the cat could be free for at least a little while. Luckily for him, it just napped for the most part, and did not cause him any trouble during class. He gave it a little bit of his rice and steamed carrots from his bento box.

"Just a couple of more hours, then we'll go home and see if we can find your owner," Kite told it. "How's your foot?" He checked it, and this time, the cat didn't flinch as hard. "It must have just been a sprain. Thank goodness."

"Meow, meow," the cat waddled back over to Kite's bag, sticking its head in and digging around. 

"What is it? You want to go back in?"

The curious little feline began to inch it's way back out, as if it was pulling something along with it. Kite raised his eyebrows, as it looked nothing like anything he's ever put in his bag. For starters, it was golden, shiny, with a pink heart adorned on the top. 

"Meow, meow."

"Where... on earth did you get this?" Kite examined the object carefully, expecting it to just be some sort of pen a girl had dropped. “How did it even end up in here?” Before he could question anything else any further, the school’s clocktower bell rang it’s hourly chime. Lunch was over, and it was time to resume classes. He urged for the cat to go back into the bag, but it outright refused. “Hey, now,” Kite raised his voice, “Get back into the bag.”

An explosion suddenly erupted at the northeast wing of the school building. To avoid any of the incoming debris, Kite quickly grabbed the cat and jumped back. 

_”What the hell was that?”_

“Meow, meow, Kite, meow…!!” He wasn’t sure over the sounds of the screaming students running by, but he think he just heard the cat speak his name. 

“Stress, it’s all just stress,” he told himself, “The semester exams, the science project, the speech debate, and now the school blowing up…”

“Hold the wand up in the air, meow, and shout Pretty Soldier Kite! Action, meow!!”

“What?! You… you really are talking?” Kite stared into the cat’s eyes more closely. “What is going on here? Say something else.” 

“Please, meow, I know this is all sudden and hard to believe, b-but... you’re the school’s only hope, meow!”

Another explosion had suddenly occurred, this time from the more northwest side of the building. It was where the school’s library was located, Kite’s favorite place and second home. The thought of those walls that held infinite knowledge, suddenly ceasing to exist galled him, so much so that he took desperate measures and did what a stray cat just told him to do. 

“P-Pretty Soldier Kite…” he sputtered, lifting the cutesy wand, “Action!!” To his surprise, it actually glowed in response, and he felt his feet lift off the ground. His orderly school uniform miraculously changed into gaudy and sparkling garb; a white halter top with a touch of gold and feathers, high-heeled boots to match, and not to mention a frilly skirt. The little wand grew intensely in size, and advanced to possess and bayonet.

“Oh, Kite, you look so wonderful, just as I thought you would, meow!”

“What… is any of this?” Kite inquired, frantically inspecting every hem and stitch, “And why am I in a skirt and heels?!”

“Huh? W-Wait, meow… you’re not a girl?” 

“Of course I’m not!” Kite blushed, even more so from the cat’s legitimate confusion. “Quit joking around, you can’t tell by my voice?!”

“Hehehe, nothing wrong with a man wearing a skirt and heels, meow. Not to mention how wonderfully it shows off your a~mazing legs, meow!”

“Why do I have to even wear this? I understand a weapon, but --” He was so caught up in the embarrassing fashion disaster that he had already forgotten that school had blown up twice and, just then, a third time.

“Hurry and follow me, meow!!”


	2. Chapter 2

It took Kite a bit to catch up to his cat in his new trifling heels, all the while tugging down his tiny skirt every second or two to cover the excess skin, but the two had finally seeked shelter and had thoroughly gone over a plan.

“I’ll explain everything later, meow, but your goal is to find and take down the school bomber before anyone else’s lives are endangered, meow.”

“That doesn’t sound so easy,” Kite bit his lip nervously. “You actually expect me to do this?”

“But you have your bayonet, and magical powers, meow,” the cat reassured him. 

“It’s not even safe to be in the building right now. There could very well be a bomb anywhere.”

“I can sense where the bombs are, meow. The only one left that hasn’t exploded yet is in the gymnasium. It’s the biggest one. Defeat the bomber and I will go in and work on disarming it, meow.”

“With those little paws?”

“I-I-I can do it, meow!”

Without any further delay, they seperated. Kite tried to reach a part of the school that hadn’t been severely damaged yet and, from the looks of it, the students that had been outside during lunch had all narrowly evacuated when the explosions broke out. To his relief, he didn’t see anyone injured once he entered a building that still stood on its foundation.

He tried not to make his entrance obvious by quietly working his way up the staircase.

“Gufufufufu,” a ghastly little voice echoed, “All of you here will pay dearly for how bad you have bullied me. But first, I’ll just sit here and watch you cower in fear while you wonder where your pathetic friends are, fufufufu.”

“We’ll meet your demands if you just leave us all alone,” a college professor begged the monster in an attempt to buy some time until the police and the ambulances arrived. There were about nine to ten students stuck in the classroom with him.

“My demand is for all of you to die, fufufufu.”

Kite follows the voice, awkwardly barging in the room, red-faced. “I-I… I’m here to --”

“You! Where did you come from, fufufufu? I’ll kill you first!!” The beast protracted one of its large tentacle-like appendages to attack him. 

“Run! What are you even doing?!” The professor hollered out at Kite, who would look supremely stupid to anyone. But to his surprise, he had managed to dodge the strikes, his movements and flow almost seemingly otherworldly. 

Kite stopped, shaped a heart with his hands and called, “ _Animal Love Attack!_ ” A tiger-like animal made of pink, glittery smoke was conjured. The students altogether enthusiastically hollered in support as it had rushed over to the enemy, and unleashed a flurry of scratches. 

“That _tickles_ , fufufu,” the monster taunted at him.

“ _Meow!! Kite, it’s me,_ ” The familiar voice of the magical cat from before suddenly rang in his head. “ _By the way, meow, I can speak with you telepathically. You’re really working that skirt. Bend over just a little bit more, for the crowd, meow~!_ ”

“Shut up, did you... disarm… the bomb?” Kite hushedly asked in between dodging more flying tentacles. 

“ _I did, I did! Meow, the school will finally be safe if you just --_ “  
Kite suddenly took a misstep and began to fall forward, but the monster captured him gracefully with his elongated limbs, wrapping them tightly around his stomach. “Now I’ve got youhuhuhu,” he chuckled. “Where is the source of your power? Is it… this thing?!” He couldn’t help but see a very noticeable bulge poking out from under his skirt and gave it a curious rub. 

“ _Eh!... (Oh my, meow!)_ ”

“Gah - mmmnn -- Don’t touch there, or else...” Kite flailed when he saw some of the young female students pull out their phones to record. “... _Gardenia Rush Storm!_ ”

The behemoth was blinded by a stinging but beautifully fragranced rain, his dozen eyes violently burning and stinging. Distracted from the pain, he released Kite, hard and stiff, but unharmed. Awkwardly stumbling to his feet, he noticed his pretty erection hoisting up his a skirt and exposing his underwear a smidgeon.

“Fufufu... you may have cornered me, but as of now, it’s only a matter of time until you all blow up to smithereens...” The tentacle clad brute attempted to slither out of a window and escape, but his eyesight was still impaired. While he was too busy running into walls, Kite immaculately performed his finishing move. 

“ _Nature Prince, Action!_ ”

A blinding pink flash painted the entire room. The giant beast dissolved into thin air, fully banished from the light world. Finally going soft, no one in the room questioned Kite, or anything else. They just cheered and declared Kite a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. writing good action is difficult  
> 2\. coming up w attack names is difficult  
> 3\. have a random tentacle monster that bombs schools  
> 4\. Pitokai goodness will be in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Convinced that he was still dreaming everything, Kite had turned in to bed early that night. His newly acquainted feline companion, one able to convey human speech, pounced onto the bed and joined him. He didn’t have any kitty nibble on hand, but it settled for a can of tuna he purchased on the way home from class.

“Have you… given yourself a name? Or should I name you?” Kite asked the round fuzzy critter, scratching its little chin.

“I never had time to properly introduce myself, meow,” it chirped in response. “My full name is Neferpitou. But you can just call me Pitou, meow. I’ve been on a long, winding road on finding the perfect magical girl to guard this universe and everything it has to offer from evil, meow.”

“And you found me… and thought I was a girl.”

“Gender never really mattered, meow. It’s just you hear more about magical girls than magical boys these days.” Pitou yawned, and then so did Kite. “Well, I guess we can just talk more about this later, meow. Goodnight, hero.”

He certainly wasn’t used to being called a “hero” just yet. 

-

Early morning sunlight lazed through the blinds as Kite’s traditional alarm clock chimes its emblematic ring. He slowly rises to turn it off and, very sluggishly, leaves the bed to go brew his tea and implement his yoga disciplines. He then remembered the events from yesterday. Did that all actually happen? As he pondered, walking over to the door, something a bit peculiar caught his eye. 

A stark naked woman was asleep on his bed.

“Er…” He felt the tips of his ears sizzle. It had been a long time since he enjoyed some good alcohol, so he couldn’t have been drunk last night. He’s also terrible at talking to women, and doesn’t know anything about dating them or seducing them into his bed. “H-Hey…? Uh, hey, wake up…”

“Ehhhh? I’m awake. I just need five more minutes,” she raised her head and moved her arms, allowing Kite to see that she had cat ears. A tail was also present, the tip peeking out from under the blankets.

“...Pitou?”

“Can you bring me some coffee?” Her milky fair skin glistened in the sweet sunshine, as her now exposed bare chest, while she stretched. She finally realized she was no longer a small cat, but now a human. “Oh, oops… I guess my magic wore off last night… er, uh, Kite, were you staring at me?”

“Huh? No, I…”

“You didn’t try to touch me or anything, did you?” She scrambled to cover herself up with the sheets. “A typical high school boy, always thinking of things like that. But... since you’re my new companion, Kite, I suppose… it wouldn’t bother me that much…”

“What are you talking about?! And I wasn’t staring, I’m just surprised tha -- “

“Do you want to come and touch me, Kite? Anywhere you’d like?” 

“I want you to put some of my clothes on while I brew some tea.” Kite began to sweat very excessively the more he woke up and accepted that this was all reality. A smug grin that Pitou tried to cover up as a shy smirk illustrated her face. 

“But now that I’m human, you have no desire to…?” 

Offering her no further response, he immediately darted out of the room. His first destination was his parents’ room to see if they were home from work; fortunately, there was no sign of them yet. Kite wasn’t even sure how they would react if they found out he had a woman offering him sexual favors up in his room, but what he did know is that she absolutely had to leave or go back to her feline form before either of them stepped foot through the front door. 

“Ahaha,” Pitou chattered from up the stairs. “Now I’m wearing your clothes. They smell just like you.” His clothes were much too big for her, but at least she wasn’t nude. It was progress.

“Can’t you turn back into a cat? My parents will be home any minute. They won’t be happy if they found out I brought a girl home.”

“Well, I suppose I can try… mmmmmm…” She clenched her firsts and squeezed her eyes shut. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I can’t do it.”

“What do you mean you -- “

“I’m really, really, really turned on and I really, really, really want to have rough sex with you right now, Kite. I think that’s mainly why I can’t just turn back into a cat.”

“Hey, I can’t just leave you here. I need to go to school.” 

“You’re such a nerd! Putting school before sex with a pretty girl like me.” Pitou pouts. “But you’re a sexy nerd, so I will come with you...” she skipped down the stairs and kissed the confused lad on the nose. “For I am your magical companion! I must stay by your side at all times!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning!! My name is Neferpitou. Please be nice to me!” As she bowed, all the boys in the class, kerfuffled with excitement; Kite being the only exception, of course.

“Wow, look at the new exchange student,” several of them chattered. “She’s so cute.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you, and I hope we can be friends. Oh yeah,” Pitou pointed over to where Kite was sitting, hand on his cheek and staring out the window. “That over there is my boyfriend. I’m so happy we’re finally at the same school.”

“H-Hey…” Kite suddenly felt condescending eyes on him from the boys that were just ogling her. “Th-that’s not…”

“Well, er, that’s great, Neferpitou.” The teacher pushed up his glasses and kindly advised her to take a seat. The whole class was in an uproar.

_“Sit next to us, Pitou!”_

_“Please sit next to me! Please!”_

_“At least sit in front of me!”_

“I am sorry,” Pitou apologized very apathetically, “but I have already given my heart to Kite. So, it makes sense if I sit next to him.”

“You don’t understand, we’re not even…” Kite gave up trying to explain himself and hid his face in a facepalm. 

Pitou pranced over and pulled open the chair at the desk that was available right next to him. “Isn’t my school uniform so pretty, Kite? Do I look cute? I think the skirt I ended up buying is a bit too short, but --” 

“Sit down already…” Kite’s voice diminished to a whisper. “Those guys that were head over heels for you just now are going to give me trouble, now…” 

“But you’ll be able to beat them up now, anyways. Speaking of, have you noticed any suspicious activity around campus?”

“No, not really.”

“I saw that all the damage that happened yesterday is being repaired.”

“I know. Hopefully the library will be reopened soon, and not much was lost.”

After the commotion had settled, the class’ lecture continued. Kite took notes while Pitou just doodled with her red glitter pen. She uttered, “Gee, I really don’t know very much about this Emperor Nintendo, nor do I even care.”

“Emperor Nintoku,” he corrected her.

“Mmph. Mmph.” When Pitou’s wrist became tired, she stopped to take a break and look out the window. While it looked like a little rain was anticipated, several students looked to be walking on home, or at least off the campus. One of them looked peculiarly pale, actually ghost-like; but she didn’t think much of it. “He must have gotten really sick. Those must be his friends escorting him home…” a locust had distracted her by suddenly landing on the window, and she watched in pure perplexity for the rest of the class period. 

-

“I forgot to bring my own lunch,” Pitou told Kite on the way outside for lunch period. “Can I have some of yours? We can feed each other and eat off of each other’s chopsticks.”

“No. All I have is that bag of Meow Mix I bought when I first took you home...” 

“B-But…”

“It’s your responsibility to remember to make and bring your own lunch.” Kite sighed and pulled out some change from his pocket. “Here, you can get a bag of chips or something from the vending machine.”

“Thank chuuu,” she tiptoed to kiss him on the nose again, and skipped over to the vending machine. She went over her options carefully, and chose a bag of spicy wasabi chips. While it dispensed, she overheard two female classmates. 

_“H-Hey, are you walking home with anyone today?”_

_“No, I’m going to ride the bus home.”_

_“Don’t… don’t do that. I’ve heard weird stories about it.”_

_“Weird stories? What do you mean?”_

_“You didn’t hear about the disappearing 6:15 bus?”_

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

‘That could be a problem if Kite rides the 6:15 bus,’ Pitou thought. She returned to him outside with her bag of chips and asked him about it.

“No, I usually just walk to and from school,” he answered. “Why?”

“Two students were talking about how the 6:15 bus from campus to downtown disappears.”

“What?”

 

Pitou sat down and tore open her bag of chips, carefully focusing on Kite opening his bento bag and picking at his rice and vegetables. She took a bite whenever he took a bite. “That’s something I think we should really check out.”

“I wonder how long it’s been ‘disappearing.’ Have any students or teachers gone missing?”

“I don’t know, but surely that’s something we could try and stop, don’t you think?” Pitou liberally licked the wasabi dust off her fingers. “I did see someone very pale walking outside of school earlier, however… I’m not sure if that’s linked to the bus.”

Kite didn’t want to think about it. Not while he was enjoying lunch. Thinking about solving the mystery would upset his stomach. 

His perky companion started to notice that he looked weary. “It’ll be okay, Kite,” she reassured him. “I’ve done stuff a lot more scarier than this before. All we need to do is formulate a plan.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Well, obviously, we’ll have to board the 6:15 bus. If any form of danger is present, you will transform into Pretty Soldier Kite.”

“But the transformation will take me five minutes.”

“Don’t worry, time completely stops while you’re changing into a magical girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

Both Pitou and Kite walked around campus in between the rest of their classes, asking their teachers if they noticed any students or faculty missing. “Well, I’ve noticed that Theta had been gone a couple of days, and she normally has excellent attendance,” the history instructor had informed them. “I remember her mentioning that she takes the public transit.”

Pitou’s ears perked up as she glanced over at Kite. “There you have it!!”

“Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden? Is Theta actually considered a missing person? Did she ride the evening bus somewhere far away?”

“Nyat to worry, we’re going to figure that all out real soon.” 

Kite finally spoke up to thank the teacher before departing along with Pitou, who now had her tail raised up and wavering confidently. 

“Let’s go straight to the bus stop after our evening classes. Don’t worry, Kite, just remember what I said to you earlier. As your girlfriend, it is my duty to protect you.”

“I wouldn’t really call you my…” Kite began to oppose Pitou’s claim again, but trailed off as he looked over to her. She was just so nonchalant and unbothered by this whole situation. “Let’s just go over the plan once more.”

“Well, I went to city hall and received a map of the exact route the 6:15 bus takes, so, um, at least there’s that. If the driver goes out of route, I can ambush him while you escort everybody else off through the emergency exits. Oh, I also prepared us some snacks in case we all disappear and get stuck in an empty void or something somewhere.”

“I guess you really thought of everything that could go wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping the last part won’t be the case; I don’t like sharing my food very much.”

And against poor Kite’s will, 6:15 p.m. only crept closer and closer. 

-

Since she was no longer feeling so aroused, Pitou was now able to shift back into her feline form with ease. She nestled all snug inside of Kite’s school bag with her giant array of emergency snacks. As the 6:15 bus inevitably pulled up, our hero felt a skittish sense of uncanny valley with the bus driver. 

“Good evening, and watch your step,” her voice droned as soon as the door swung open. 

A chill ran up Kite’s spine as he climbed on. He sat in the very back to avoid suspicion from the driver - who definitely seemed to know that this bus wasn’t any ordinary bus - and also to do a quick headcount of how many people had also boarded with him. There were about eleven people exactly and, thankfully, no small children as of yet. According to Pitou’s map, this bus supposedly takes fifteen stops before arriving at the station. Given that the congestion of rush hour in the city still lingers, it was very likely that the number of passengers would only improve along the way. 

“She was weird, huh, meow?” Pitou peeped out to remark. “At least she doesn’t look too tough to knock down, if absolutely necessary, meow. In fact, she looks the type that’s allergic to cats.”

“She looks the type of not even being human,” Kite said. 

“That’s honestly the least of my worries.”

The bus suddenly began to move, causing the passengers in their seats to tilt backward. After several minutes of an ordinary and bumpy commute, the bus driver then announced, “Next stop is Carnage Avenue,” an area that was definitely not on the bus map. “Ho, ho, ho, ho…”

Pitou and Kite looked around in a panic. The other handful of passengers were either asleep from a long, hard day at work, or had their earphones in and glued themselves to their phone screens, as if everything was just completely routine. They didn’t hear the bus driver, nor even pay attention to the sudden unusual surroundings out the windows. Pitou dug around for the transformation pen and spat it out at Kite. “You might want to transform meow.”

Kite took a good look at the glittery pen, then back up to the amount of people on the bus. “Do I really need to shout out Pretty Soldier Kite Action? Can’t I just whisper it?”

“No, meow, you need to shout it out with _passion_. As loud as your voice allows you.”


End file.
